


Сестренка

by Heldentod, Send_a_raven



Series: The young gods [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Genderfluid Character, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 05:05:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16111409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heldentod/pseuds/Heldentod, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Send_a_raven/pseuds/Send_a_raven
Summary: Локи превращается в девчонку, а Тор, кажется, голых девчонок не видел никогда.





	1. Chapter 1

\- Ты кто такая?

Идиот!  
Локи роняет кружку, горячая вода из нее выливается на пол, попадая на ноги; это мало того что больно, так еще и проблемы. Больше горячей воды нет.  
Заваривать этот идиотский отвар, с помощью которого проще менять форму туда-обратно, больше не в чем.  
Вообще-то это, конечно, делается и без отвара. Но Локи только учится, и так проще концентрироваться.

А теперь, когда в комнате стоит Тор и во все глаза пялится на незнакомую ему голую девчонку в комнате брата - сконцентрироваться не получится точно. 

\- Да какого черта, Тор!   
\- Ты кто, и куда ты дела моего брата?  
\- Идиот! Как ты думаешь, если дверь заперта, значит ли это, что ты должен переться через окно! Убирайся отсюда!   
\- Локи?.. 

Ага, ну конечно.   
Стоило только наорать. Ни одна настоящая девчонка в Асгарде не стала бы обзывать наследника престола идиотом.   
А что делать-то, если наследник престола действительно идиот.   
Его не должно было быть во дворце еще пару дней, и Локи специально выбрал именно это время, чтобы попробовать. Это сложнее, чем в змею, и ему очень было нужно, чтобы никто не мешал.  
А Тор вернулся раньше, пытался, видимо, зайти, стучал в дверь, Локи это проигнорировал - на самом деле, просто пропустил, потому что был занят - и Тор влез в окно. Прямо как был с похода, в плаще и сапогах; теперь он осел на пол прямо там, где был, и продолжает пялиться.   
И не уходит.

*  
Вообще-то, это даже смешно, если подумать. Они давно прошли стадию смущения, неловкости, огромных глаз и красных щек. Ну, во всяком случае, Торовых красных щек. Очень много дней и ночей, проведенных вместе; они попробовали уже все, что могли придумать в постели, от смущения не осталось и следа, и вот Тор пялится на девчонку, в которую превратился Локи, и не может двух слов связать.  
Действительно смешно. Ну, было бы смешно, если бы Локи не злился так.

Это сложно, черт возьми.  
Когда превращаешься в змею, или птицу, или кошку - восприятие меняется настолько, что это просто тянет за собой все остальное, и начинается какая-то совсем другая жизнь.   
А девчонки не так чтобы сильно отличаются от мальчишек, несмотря на расхожее мнение. Центр тяжести тела другой, тело легче, ну и да, вот это, на что Одинсон так вытаращился. 

Хотя казалось бы - он что, голых девчонок не видел? Очень бесит. Хоть бы рот закрыл, ей-богу.

Локи не знает, что дальше делать. Надо все-таки выгнать Тора, одеться, идти искать горячую воду. Или хотя бы одеться. Но злости столько, что он даже удивляется сам на себя; переставать злиться при этом не хочется совершенно.   
Сиськи, боже ж мой.   
Он даже не успел толком в зеркале разглядеть, что у него вышло, а все из-за этого идиота. На что он пялится-то! 

\- Ты что, девчонок не видел, Одинсон?  
Тор закрыл рот.  
Открыл снова.   
Промямлил что-то в духе “таких не видел”, чем выбесил Локи еще больше, хотя казалось бы, больше уже некуда.   
Так что Локи подошел к нему вплотную, посмотрел на него сверху вниз и выдал:  
\- Вот, смотри.  
Тор зажмурился. Пришлось ткнуть его коленкой в плечо.  
Это, правда, получилось менее изящно, чем Локи себе представлял. Потому что Тор попытался его за эту коленку поймать, Локи потерял равновесие, и они вдвоем рухнули на пол.  
Ну и больно же - голой кожей об все эти доспехи. Тьфу.

*  
Голова гудит.  
Центр тяжести тела другой. Все чуть-чуть, немножко не так. Оказалось, нужно было приложиться боком об пол, чтобы окончательно осознать себя в другом теле. Ну это, впрочем, как всегда - немножко больно, и сразу понимаешь, где ты и кто.  
Локоть ободрал об кольчугу Тора. Ободрала. Саднит.  
Тор лежит рядом - все с тем же ошалевшим выражением лица. Выдает что-то идиотское:  
\- Ты в порядке?..  
Локи садится и пытается разглядеть локоть. Не очень-то видно.   
\- А что, похоже, что в порядке?..   
\- Не знаю..

Бедный Тор.   
Локи будто только теперь слышит собственный голос. Мда, неудивительно, что Тору так неуютно. Надо хоть в простыню завернуться, что ли.   
Злости как не бывало. Вроде бы и нужно обратно в собственное тело, но можно ведь не прямо сейчас. И Тора тоже не обязательно прямо сейчас выгонять, наверное. Раз уж он только что вернулся. 

Но в зеркало все-таки посмотреть интересно. Локи поднимается и шагает к нему, а Тор не находит ничего лучше, чем тащиться следом; так что в отражении они оказываются вдвоем.   
Локи смотрит на себя и остается очень доволен; как так вышло, что теперь он на полголовы ниже Тора - черт его знает. Очень худая девчонка. Тору вроде такие не нравятся. 

Хотя если посмотреть на его щеки почти в цвет плаща, то так и не скажешь. Локи хихикает, почему-то от этого становится еще смешнее, оборачивается и тянется вверх, чтобы поцеловать Тора в щеку.   
Мимо, конечно. 

Идиотская Торова щетина царапает лицо, щеки у него так и пылают, но целуется он от этого не хуже. Обниматься, стоя на цыпочках, не очень удобно, но терпимо. Так что единственное, что все еще бесит - это чертовы доспехи; Локи упирается обеими рукам Тору в грудь, отстраняясь, и щурится.

\- Ну, Одинсон?  
Тор уже явно чувствует себя увереннее и хмыкает.  
\- Что ну, сестренка?   
Ах ты черт.   
Ну, ладно же.   
Локи снова тянется к нему, но вместо того, чтобы целоваться, шепчет в ухо:  
\- Раздевайся, раз уж пришел, - кусает за мочку, - братец.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Тор Одинсон обычно не дерётся с девчонками. Но что делать, когда эта девчонка по странному стечению обстоятельств - твой родной брат? Тор закидывает её ногу к себе на плечо.
> 
> \- Ну держись, - говорит он, - сестрёнка.  
> И Локи смеётся.

Тор и не знал, что ему это нужно. Но теперь, когда всё уже случилось, увиденного не развидеть. Он обожает в Локи все его острые углы, а теперь они сглажены, и неясно, что ему нравится больше. Всё, что было тонким, стало ещё тоньше, что было острым, стало мягче. Единственное, что осталось неизменным - взгляд. Тот самый взгляд исподлобья, дерзкий.

Она садится на край кровати, хлопает рукой ( _боги, какие изящные запястья, хотя куда уж изящней_ ), мол, садись. Ложись. Присоединяйся, одним словом. Тор поспешно стягивает рубаху, расстёгивает ремень. Руки дрожат, в горле пересохло. Чего так волноваться-то, будто первый раз.

_А ведь и правда первый, такого не было ещё._

Она смеётся ещё, варги бы её побрали, своим лёгким смехом, будто колокольчики звенят. Только теперь на пару тональностей выше. Он осторожно опускается на колени. И чего застеснялся - непонятно. Только что целовались, как сумасшедшие ( _губы стали ещё мягче, а язык-то всё такой же острый_ ), а теперь вот... Надо как-то иметь дело со всем этим.

_Подай ты какой-то знак уже, сделай что-нибудь, не видишь что ли, как тяжело._

Всё она видит, поэтому и сидит неподвижно, только смеётся. Это и бесит, и горячит кровь невероятно. Тор наконец решается, касается коленей, осторожно разводит их, не встречая почему-то сопротивления. Слушает, как серебряный смех плавно перетекает в стон.

_Смешно тебе, да?_

Он закрывает глаза, касаясь её языком, и едва не стонет сам - от осознания, что вкус остался такой же. Только влаги добавилось, и становится интересно, получится ли выпить всё до конца. Проверить бы тут же, да борода отросла, а Локи на неё и в другом-то обличье постоянно ругается. Теперь сделать лишнее просто страшно.

Сама Локи явно другого мнения: запускает пальцы ему в волосы, не даёт отстраниться, нетерпеливо подаётся навстречу. Это придаёт Тору смелости, он зарывается лицом глубже и толкается языком внутрь. От полноты чувств впивается пальцами в мягкие округлые бёдра, и тут же отдёргивает, боясь наставить синяков. Локи берёт его за ладонь и переплетает их пальцы, другой рукой притягивая голову Тора ещё ближе к себе.

Он очень давно не делал таких вещей, но всё вспоминается достаточно быстро. И весьма успешно, судя по тому, как Локи протяжно стонет на одной ноте, непривычно высокой. Тор улыбается про себя и немного меняет темп - неясно, сколько ещё будет длиться эта магия, но насладиться ею хочется сполна. Тем более он не знает, разрешит ли… разрешит ли она сделать с ней что-нибудь ещё. Хочется ужасно, да неясно, как спросить.

\- Иди сюда, - вдруг говорит Локи, - ты же хочешь, я знаю.

 _Ну конечно же,_ \- думает Тор, - _конечно же Локи всё знает._

 

Он поднимается наверх и смотрит ей в глаза. То ли чары немного ослабли, то ли просто голова кругом, но в лице проявляется больше знакомых черт. Вот и улыбка точно такая же, и губу она закусывает так же, откидываясь на спину.

Тор осторожно устраивается сверху, так, чтобы хватало место для обзора - благо есть на что смотреть, и трогать тоже. Накрывает ладонью правую грудь, отмечая про себя, как удобно она ложится в руку. Тянется за поцелуем, но Локи отворачивается в сторону:

\- Ещё немного и я поверю, что ты никогда не видел голых девчонок, Одинсон.

\- Почему же, - Тор обводит большим пальцем по кругу твердеющий сосок, - ещё как видел. Или я пока не доказал обратное?

В ответ Локи обхватывает ногами его поясницу и недовольно сверкает глазами:

\- Тогда хорош пялиться и трахни меня наконец, - и, глядя, как лицо Тора расплывается в улыбке, добавляет, - или я превращусь обратно и трахну тебя сам!

От этих слов у Тора темнеет в глазах и он рывком подтягивает её поближе к себе. Локи улыбается весело и дико, когда Тор резко входит в неё одним движением, совершенно забыв о том, как осторожно он делают это обычно. На этот раз от стона не удерживаются оба. 

Это ощущается совершенно иначе. Вот она прикрыла глаза и какие же длинные у неё ресницы, грудь медленно колышется в такт его толчкам, и там внутри тоже всё совсем другое. Но - что самое главное - это всё тот же Локи. Обычно их секс больше похож на драку, но сейчас всё хочется делать медленно и долго. Только у Локи, конечно, совсем другие планы. Она подгоняет его, и поднимается на локтях, пытаясь впиться зубами в плечо, и явно не собирается считаться с его темпами, увлекая его за собой.

Тор Одинсон обычно не дерётся с девчонками. Но что делать, когда эта девчонка по странному стечению обстоятельств - твой родной брат? Тор закидывает её ногу к себе на плечо.

\- Ну держись, - говорит он, - сестрёнка.

И Локи смеётся.

Стыдно потом будет признаться, но Тору нравится, очень. В каком-то смысле с ней можно меньше осторожничать - настолько всё влажно и горячо. Он почти не замечает, как Локи оказывается сверху. Она ещё и издевается - соскакивает с его члена и садится обратно медленно, слишком медленно. Да ещё и в ответ на попытки перехватить инициативу только сдувает со лба прядь волос и довольно улыбается:

\- Нежничать со мной вздумал?

Тор рычит и, перевернувшись, под её довольное хихиканье подминает её под себя. Вспомнив, как это бывало раньше, качает бёдрами из стороны в сторону и вдруг ощущает, как сильно сжимается всё у неё внутри. Смех сменяется всхлипом, и сомнений не остаётся - он на верном пути.

Она дрожит и впивается пальцами в спину. Неосознанно, по привычке, Тор скользит рукой между животами, чтобы обхватить член Локи и парой отточенных движений помочь приблизить оргазм, но пальцы проводят по гладкой коже, встречая пустоту. Только удивление удерживает его, чтобы не кончить самому в ту же секунду, потому что Локи бьётся и выгибается, и сжимает его внутри себя так крепко, что кажется, будто она уже и не девчонка вовсе.

Наслаждаясь моментом, Тор замирает и смотрит, как меняется выражение её лица - точно такое же, как у настоящего Локи, даже брови хмурит так же. Не переставая дрожать, она шепчет что-то, похожее на заклинание. Голос неожиданно низкий и хриплый, внутри всё становится ещё уже, и Тор едва успевает вспомнить о позабытых за ненадобностью мерах предосторожности, выскальзывая из неё в последнюю долю секунды.

***

Когда к нему снова возвращается способность дышать и видеть, он понимает, что в грудь ему упирается худое плечо, а в бок - привычно острая коленка.

\- Слезай с меня, слышишь, ты! - голос тоже знакомый.

Тор перекатывается на бок и прижимает брата к себе. Насколько глупо будет сказать, что он рад его снова видеть? Вместо слов Тор, широко улыбаясь, целует Локи в висок.

\- Так вот как ты обращаешься с девчонками, - говорит тот, - мне почаще превращаться?

\- Зачем? - удивляется Тор.

Он не видит выражения лица Локи, но готов поставить на что угодно, что тот закатил глаза.

\- Потому что иногда мне кажется, что я сплю с медведем. Нежностей от тебя не дождёшься.

В ответ Тор показывает на начинающие расцветать синяки на своих плечах.

\- Ты это нежностями назвал?

Локи пробегается пальцами по синякам, и те исчезают.

\- Не знаю, о чём ты, - с невинным выражением лица говорит он и ойкает, потому что брат сгребает его в охапку.

\- Мог бы просто попросить, если тебе нравится понежнее, - Тор лохматит снова ставшие короткими чёрные волосы, - но ты же просто вредничаешь, да?

\- Кто знает. Отпусти меня, задушишь!

Тор не отпускает, за что получает новый укус в плечо. Всё это грозится перерасти во второй заход, но Локи неожиданно обмякает в его руках и серьёзно говорит:

\-  На самом деле я чертовски устал. Это тебе не в птиц превращаться.

Какое-то время они молча лежат рядом. Локи первым нарушает тишину:

\- Ты, кстати, мне помешал.

\- Я знаю, извини, - Тору и правда жаль.

\- Ничего. Как думаешь, хорошо у меня получилось?

\- Лучше не бывает.

\- Ладно, - хмыкает Локи, - может, как-нибудь попробую ещё.

\- Не забудь позвать меня, когда захочешь превратиться обратно.

\- Вот ты нахал! Может быть.

Кажется, это самый подходящий момент спросить. Тор несколько раз открывает и закрывает рот, и наконец решается:

\- Слушай, а… а можно меня тоже так?

Ответом ему служит взрыв хохота:

\- Вот это да! Царский наследник и его потайные желания!

\- Локи, прекрати.

\- Ну и чего же изволит моя царица? Косу до пояса?

\- Локи, ну хватит!

\- Может, груди, которые ни в один корсет не влезут?

\- Да заткнись ты! - в сердцах выпаливает Тор, - я так и знал, что нельзя тебя нормально спросить!

 

В ответ Локи неожиданно крепко прижимается к нему и горячо шепчет на ухо:

\- Вообще-то можно. Я бы посмотрел на твои сиськи, Тор Одинсон.

\- Что-то я уже не хочу, спасибо.

\- А я не буду тебя спрашивать, - ухмыляется Локи, - так что следи внимательнее за своими кубками на пиру.

Тор, уже представивший себе в красках всю картину, ворчит:

\- С тобой не соскучишься.

\- Это точно.


End file.
